Whispers
by HuntressSoul
Summary: The Houses Competition. Round 3 standard. What if there was a prophecy concerning a speaker that would bring about Voldermort and his end. What if the Catalyst was Argus Filch?


**Team: Snakes**

**Class: DADA**

**Catergory: Standard**

**Prompt: Argus Filch**

**Word Count: 1012**

* * *

_**WHISPERS**_

**1926 - The Ministry of Magic**

_**A speaker will be born.**_

The Ministry of Magic was buzzing with gossip wherever you turned one could hear the whispers.

"_A new prophecy has been acquired?"_

"_I heard about that, something about a speaker and the ultimate evil, yeah?"_

"_Mhm, quite a vague prophecy if you ask me."_

"_Still…better to be safe than sorry, right mate?"_

"_Yeah…"_

**1937 - Tom Marvolo Riddle's first year at Hogwarts**

_**With power unrivaled.**_

Tom was highly disturbed by the number of animals he saw waltzing about Hogwarts, seeing the confusion plastered across his face, his prefect took pity on him and decided to explain. "Everyone has had their head filled with potion fumes right now. See, there was this prophecy made right around the time you Firsties were born all about a 'speaker' being the most powerful wizard in the world or something to that effect."

"Speaker?"

"Someone who can speak to animals. They're very rare. Some more than others and they're highly respected and also very feared."

"I see."

**1943 - Argus' first year**

_**A war will rage beneath the surface.**_

"Slytherin!"

The murmurs that spread across the room after his sorting had the boy's grin fading. Settling down quietly in his seat, he felt himself drowning.

"Don't yer worry 'bout 'em, Argus. You'll be the finest Slyth'rin yet."

Argus could tell what his friend was saying to him, even through the butchered words. Meeting the third year Gryffindor on the Hogwarts Express really was a blessing.

"Thanks, Rubeus." Argus muttered a small smile forming on his face.

**1943 - Hagrid's expulsion**

_**The ultimate battle shall begin.**_

"Headmaster, please! Aragog couldn't have killed her! Rubeus would never allow anyone to get hurt!" Argus tried.

"You knew that creature was within the castle walls?" Headmaster Dippet bellowed in utter disbelief.

"Headmaster, if I may, I believe Argus to be an accomplice of Rubeus Hagrid." The Headboy Tom muttered to the Headmaster.

"Quite the deduction, Mr. Riddle. Such a shame. You two are herewith expelled from Hogwarts, as the law dictates, for your vile actions that caused the death of student and your wands shall be snapped."

**1970 - Severus Snape and Lily Evans**

**Light and dark shall mix once more.**

Argus had been wandering for a while before Professor Dumbledore found him and asked him to come back to Hogwarts. Both he and Rubeus had started working there a little over two years ago, and this was the first time he left the sanctuary that was Hogwarts, but not of his free will.

Headmaster Dumbledore said it would be good for him. So he found himself walking in a park when he heard the childish whispers.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked sternly, abruptly stopping their wandless magic.

Staring into the faces of a red-haired green-eyed girl, he let his disapproving gaze move to the dark haired boy when her head dropped.

With a sigh, Argus waved his hand in dismissal. "I haven't seen your faces around Hogwarts, and you're both living in the Muggle world so I'm just going to assume you guys aren't 11 yet?"

At their slow nods, Argus let out another sigh as he smiled tiredly at the two kids.

"My name's Argus…"

**1980 - The prophecy **

**Good shall triumph but the cost too great.**

He remembered when Severus had barged in on Albus, begging for help to save Lily.

Argus had argued his case with the Headmaster, the two worked tirelessly and they had finally found a fail safe.

"Albus, I didn't finish my first year at Hogwarts. You're the brightest symbol in the wizarding world, losing my magic wouldn't affect us."

**1981 - The death of the Potters**

**A life traded and magic gained.**

Lily died. There was no reason for her death and the only two people aware of this was Argus and Albus.

He could feel the whispers following him.

"_Yeah, I heard he lost his magic."_

"_What? I didn't think such a thing possible."_

"_How awful."_

"_He's a squib then?"_

"_Ha! The pompous Prince no more, eh?"_

"_So what does he go by now?."_

It was driving him insane.

Wherever he turned, the whispers followed. Argus was his name, who he was didn't matter. None of it did.

He couldn't live like this. Not anymore, not with all the memories.

"Albus, please…" The anguish and desperation was palpable as the young man fell to his knees in front of the old man. Looking at the him, sadness dulling his eyes, the Headmaster placed his hand on the shaking shoulder of the young man, his body writhing with sobs.

"Argus…my boy. Are you sure? Please reconsider. I know you to be stronger than this-"

"That's the point! I'm tired of being strong!" he cried cutting off the headmaster. "I'm tired sir… so, so tired.." he muttered as he held himself trying to find comfort in his own embrace.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but this old man's heart wouldn't be able to bear such a loss."

The sobs from the broken man could be heard echoing the halls.

**1992 - The Chamber reopens**

_**Magic lost but a life saved.**_

_"I heard Filch was trying to use spells."_

_"But he's a squib."_

_"Poor sod."_

_"What's a squib?"_

_"A squib is a magical person born without magic, Harry, kind of the opposite of a muggle-born."_

**1998 - The war ends**

_**A prophecy shall become self-fulfilled.**_

For the briefest moment, he felt his magic return., Tthe joy he felt at finally being whole was not enough when he witnessed the carnage that encased Hogwarts, his home.

His already broken heart, turned to dust as he forced his magic away from himself and unknowingly to its occupant for the last seventeen years.

**1998 - The war is over**

He'd lost everything yet again. His best friend couldn't look at him anymore, his mentor died, Lily was gone, the only person he could call family was dead, and he had no magic.

He was less than an empty shell now. Argus Prince had been dead for years and it seemed Argus Filch would soon follow.


End file.
